Spreadsheet software for creating a table having a plurality of cells that are arranged in a plurality of rows and in a plurality of columns is well known. The table includes a character, a numerical value, or the like inputted in each of the corresponding cells. If a formula is inputted in any one of the plurality of cells, the spreadsheet software calculates a value based on the expression in the formula and displays the result in the corresponding cell. Further, Microsoft's (registered trademark) spreadsheet program Excel (registered trademark), for example, has a feature called “Formula Auditing” that enables the user to display the formula, rather than the calculated result, in all cells with inputted formulas throughout the entire table.